Power tools and other tools often include lanyards to provide ease of handling of the tools. The lanyard is connected to the tool member and is engaged with the user, for example, so that it does not fall out of the user's hand if the user otherwise loses grip of the tool. The lanyard is especially useful if work is being performed, for example, on a ladder or otherwise at an elevated position.
One known way of attaching the lanyard to the tool member is by attaching a ring to the end of the lanyard and attaching the ring to the body with a screw. With this construction, the body is usually comprised of right and left halves that are secured together, and the ring is positioned between the right and left halves, with the screw passing through both halves.